I'll remember
by Dally
Summary: blink and spot story
1. Chapter One

1887  
  
"Curtis, Curtis please do something!" yelled a scared little five year old that watched as his father beat his mother as she tried to stop him from packing his stuff.  
  
"No! It´s better if he leaves us, then he won´t hurt us anymore!" Curtis said sternly as he cradled his three year old sister, her face was hidden in his shirt only being able to see her golden curls. The five year old looked up at his brother in disbelief. Curtis had dirty blond hair and green-brown eyes that glowed as the light from their parent's room touched his face as he watched from the dark hallway.  
  
Click. The man closed his suitcase and his wife pulled at his shirt trying to keep him from the door. "You can't leave us! You can't leave them!!" The woman cried in desperate sobs. "Shut up and let me be!" the man said in a harsh tone as he smacked the woman's face and pushed her onto the bed.  
  
"No! Leave her alone!" cried the little boy as he ran into the bedroom and tried to fight his father. "Get off you stupid boy!" the man said as he pushed the boy into a wall and walked out of the room and walked out of the house. Curtis held on his little sister as he watched his dad walked out of their lives. 


	2. Chapter Two

1899 Manhattan, New York  
  
"Scuse me ma´me" The girl turned around. She had long black hair that curled on the bottom, striking green eyes and pouty glossy lips.  
  
"You seem to have dropped this" said the boy, he had blond hair and green- blue, he wore a brown patch on his left eye. She couldn't take her eyes off his face, it was like his smile drew her in. He handed her a dime novel that she dropped. She quickly looked down and took it.  
  
"Thanks," she said almost in a whisper. She turned and started to walk away.  
  
"That's a good one," he said now next to her. She jumped startled.  
  
"I'm sorry, Ise didn't mean to startle ya," he grinned.  
  
"I really like the story you got there, we gave tonz of those layin around at the Newsboys lodging house." He extended his hand out to her.  
  
"Me name's Kid Blink, but people just call me Blink." She shook his hand very lightly as if she was barely holding it.  
  
"My name is Fancy." She shyly smiled, avoiding his eyes.  
  
"Well I'll be seein you then." He tipped his hat and started yelling headlines. Fancy watched Blink until he was out of sight. She noticed the sun was starting to set. She smiled to herself and quickly went her way.  
  
* * *  
  
"Heya everybody," exclaimed Blink as he walked into Tibby's.  
  
"Hey, we's been waitin fer ya!" exclaimed a short Italian boy with a cigar in his mouth, as he pulled out a chair for Blink. Blink headed to the Italian boy and then looked around.  
  
"Heya Racetrack, order sumptin fer me kay, Ise be right back," Blink said to the boy. Blink headed towards a girl who was sitting in a table in the corner playing poker with some boys. Blink recognized that the boys were Jack, Skittery, Specs, and Spot. He stood behind the girl, she had long light brown hair and clear green eyes and was wearing boy's clothes.  
  
He put his hands over her eyes. "Guess who," he said trying to make his voice as deep as he could.  
  
"Knock it off Blink," she yelled kind of annoyed. She turned around and smiled at him. He kissed her on the forehead and pulled up a chair next to her.  
  
"So are ya winning Dally?" Blink asked her.  
  
"Shud up Blink! I'm tryin to concentrate heah!" she yelled. He threw his hands up in defense.  
  
"Sorry.so, Spot, why so far from Brooklyn?"  
  
"Just visitin Jack, Blink," he said preoccupied.  
  
"Well I'm a go eat." Blink got up and headed over to a impatient Racetrack who was waiting for Blink to get the dinner that he had ordered for him.  
  
"God, took ya long enuf!" yelled Racetrack.  
  
"Sowry Race," Blink said. He sat down and started eating.  
  
"So Much how did ya do?" Blink asked a curly haired boy who was standing next to Racetrack.  
  
"Oh I did okay.wasn't me best day, but it works," he said as he sat down. The three continued to talk about the day's headlines and finished their dinner.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hey Jackyboy I gotta head back.so I'll see ya around," Spot said as he got up. They spit in their hands and shook.  
  
"Later boys!" Spot said as he walked out.  
  
"See ya Spot!" the boys said in unison.  
  
"Okay lets get goin' back to da Lodging house," Jack said to all the boys. All the newsies started getting up and heading out. Dally, Jack, Skittery, and Specs walked up to Blink, Racetrack, and Mush.  
  
"Oh hey ya guys. I'se met a poity goil taday!" Blink said with a smile on his face as they all walked out of Tibby's.  
  
"Oh yea! Does she have a sister?" Mush said excitedly.  
  
"Umm.I'se dunno." Blink said thoughtfully.  
  
"Oh." Mush said disappointed.  
  
"I'll ask if I see 'er again though." Mush smiled. They all got to the Lodging House. When they walked in they saw a old man in the front desk.  
  
"Hey Kloppman!" they said.  
  
"Hey kids.uh get goin ta bed, all da others are upstairs alweady," Kloppman said. They said goodnight and went upstairs. All the newsies started to get ready for bed.  
  
"Hey Boots, how was yer day taday?" Skittery asked. Boots glared at Skittery.  
  
"I take it Les ran into ya!" Skittery chuckled.  
  
Boots grunted. "You don't know how hard it is ta lose him!" yelled Boots. All the newsies turned and laughed at Boots.  
  
"I was talking to Snipeshooter and I turned to face him and off he went running away so I thought, Hey what happened." Boots explained.  
  
"I'm sorry Boots!" Snipeshooter apologizes.  
  
"Yea well then I turned around and there was Les! The little joik left me ta deal wid da problem by meself!" Botts yelled.  
  
Skittery and Snipeshooter burst out laughing at the look on Boots angry face. Skittery hit Boots in the face with a pillow and got into bed. All the newsies were now ready to sleep.  
  
"Lights out," yelled Jack and he turned off the lights.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hey Spot," Tricks said as Spot walked in. He had been sitting in the parlor of the Brooklyn Newsboy's Lodging house.  
  
"What is dis!" Spot yelled. "I don't like ya waitin up fer me, if I wanted that I'd get me a family, get ur ass upstairs."  
  
"Okay, okay I'm gone," Tricks said as he went up the stairs to the bunkroom. Spot climbed up the roof and lit a smoke.  
  
Scotch sat next to him. "Ruff day?" Scotch asked.  
  
"Nah, jist tired." Spot said. They both sat in silence as they watched the city from the rooftop.  
  
* * *  
  
"Psst. Blink!" Dally whispered into Blink's ear. "Blink!" Dally whispered again as she nudged his arm.  
  
"What?" Blink groaned as he tried to wake up.  
  
"Scoot over and tawk ta me some, Ise had a bad dream." Blink moved over and Dally climbed in his bed and cuddled in his sheets.  
  
"Hey Blink.remembah when we's little, u'se had just barely gotten ta Manhattan, ya know that day ya came back heah soakin wet?"  
  
"Yeah.?" Blink asked now turning to look at her.  
  
"I pushed ya in," she chuckled as she confessed.  
  
"Oh! You little devil!" Blink said with a smile on his face. "I knew that though."  
  
"How!"  
  
"When I came back heah I saw ya and u'se started ta cry." he said trying to suppress his laughter.  
  
"I did not!" she cried in a whisper. Blink laughed into his pillow trying not to wake no one up.  
  
"I really didn't mean ta dough.I had just gone ta talk ta ya and nudged ya a little and ya fell in.when I saw ya fall in I took off running.I'se really am sorry." Dally said.  
  
"Awright.Ise forgive ya if ya let me get some sleep." Blink said as he turned over to sleep.  
  
"Goodnight Blink."  
  
"Goodnight Dally."  
  
* * * 


	3. Chapter Three

"Hey Shadow..." Jack said as he walked into the Queens Lodging House.  
  
"Hey Jack!" She exclaimed. "So uh.what brings you heah?" she asked real happy to see him.  
  
"Oh uh.it was a lovely mownin so I started to walk after I sold me papes and ended up heah.so do you wanna get some lunch?"  
  
"Yea let's go," she said and they both walked out.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hey Blink, since yer done with sellin yer papes can ya teach me new things on the piano?" Dally asked.  
  
"I can't right now, I'm a go see if I can find that goil, Fancy that Ise ran into yesterday." Blink kissed her on the forehead and took off.  
  
Dally sighed, "oh god! I hate this goil already!"  
  
* * *  
  
"How clueless could he possibly be!" Shadow thought while she played with her food. "If everyone knows I like Jack, how come he can't figure it out?"  
  
"Hey Shadow?" Jack interrupted her thoughts.  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Ise best be heading back to Manhattan now.I'll see ya next poker night alright."  
  
"Yea"  
  
"Bye." Jack walked out.  
  
"Argg!" Shadow cried.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hey Fancy!" Blink called out to her. She turned around and saw Blink headed her way.  
  
"Hey Blink."  
  
"Wheah ya headed?"  
  
"Nowhere in particular." Fancy responded.  
  
"Is it alwight wid ya if Ise keep ya company?"  
  
"Sure." She smiled. At that Blink smiled a big smile. She felt as if she could melt at his smile. They went the rest of the day walking around the park and talking about nothing in particular.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hey guys!" Jack greeted as he walked into Tibby's for dinner that evening.  
  
"Heya Jack!" called out many of the newsies. He sat down next to Race and Skittery and ordered his meal.  
  
"So uh.wheah's Blink?" Jack asked.  
  
"Right heah!" Blink called out with a smile on his face as he entered Tibby's and made his way to Jack.  
  
"Missed me much Jack?" he asked with a sly grin.  
  
"Ha Ha." Jack said sarcastically.  
  
"Hey guys Ise want ya ta meet Fancy," Blink said proudly. "Fancy, dis 'ere is Jack Kelly. He's the leadah of the Manhattan newsies.dis is Racetrack, Skittery , Specs." he went on introducing her to everyone.  
  
"Fancy." Racetrack said as he was getting up from his chair. "Just as beautiful as Blink described ya." Fancy blushed and Blink shot race a warning look to keep his mouth shut, but Race just smiled. They sat and ordered their meal.  
  
* * *  
  
It was dark and Spot was sitting on the roof of the Brooklyn Lodging House smoking a cigarette. He looked into the city and in the corner of his eye he saw a figure in the shadows enter a nearby alley. Spot tried to get a closer look but it was too dark. He flicked his cigarette to the ground and climbed back into the lodging house. His boys were in their room playing cards or just talking to each other. Spot headed towards the alley.  
  
"Hey what ya doin heah? Don't ya know its dangerous heah, specially at night!" he stated at the figure that was trying to hide. He grabbed an arm and dragged the person out.  
  
"Hey! Leave me alone!" said a girl with long dirty blond hair and green- blue eyes. Spot smirked she was quite pretty.  
  
"Hey Ise just tryin to help ya out heah."  
  
"Doesn't sound like it!" she said sourly.  
  
"Come wid me, ya kin stay at me lodging house tonight since you obviously got nowheah to stay." He picked up her stuff from the ground.  
  
She looked at his face, his tanned skin, brown hair and light eyes fit in so perfectly together.  
  
"Lets go." He said exasperated. She started to follow him.  
  
"Heah" he said throwing her stuff at her. "Ya didn't think I was gonna carry it fer ya did ya?" he said with a smirk on his face.  
  
She glared at him. " at least she had a place to sleep." She thought.  
  
"Ise Spot Conlon. The Leadah of Brooklyn." Spot said proudly.  
  
"Ise didn't know Brooklyn had a leadah." She mocked.  
  
"Well now ya know." He said a bit angry. "And you are."  
  
"Star." She sweetly smiled.  
  
Spot cocked his head. "that's an agreeable name." Star glared at him. They walked into the Brooklyn Lodging House and went up the stairs to the bunkroom. All the newsies dropped their jaws at the sight of the pretty girl.  
  
"You'll be sleepin heah." Spot pointed to a bunk. She nodded and threw her stuff on the bed. "Spot?.wheah can I change?"  
  
"This is the washroom." Spot said as he led her into it. "You can go into that stall." Spot said as he pointed to a random stall. Star nodded, took her clothes and went into the stall.  
  
"New goil?" Scotch asked.  
  
"Nah, she just had nowheah else to go." Spot explained. "You boys best not try anything!" Spot warned. All the boys nodded and climbed into their bunks.  
  
Star came out of the washroom and climbed into bed. "Its been a while since I had a bed or something soft to sleep in." Star thought.  
  
"Night Star, I'll see ya in the mownin." Spot said as he walked out of the bunkroom and into his own room.  
  
"Night Spot." She whispered after him.  
  
* * *  
  
"I'll see ya tomorrow?" Blink asked Fancy hopingly as he walked her home in the dark street with the street lights barely illuminating it.  
  
"I'd like that." She said shyly as she looked at the ground. " I can go from here." Fancy said as she stopped at a corner.  
  
"Bye." He smiled and took her hand and lightly kissed it.  
  
"Goodnight." She replied and smiled back as she took off.  
  
* * * "Real poity!" Race exclaimed as Blink walked into the lobby of the Newsboys Lodging House.  
  
"Ain't she" Blink grinned.  
  
"She wadn't that poity." Dally said from behind a book.  
  
Blink looked up at her confused.  
  
"Ooh! Someone's jealous! " Specs joked, who was sitting on the couch right next to her. Dally ignored the remark.  
  
Blink walked up to her. "Now don't be mad, we can fool around the piano now." He grabbed her hand and took her to the piano that was next to the window.  
  
She sat down next to him and he started to play some Mozart.  
  
"Hey we's got poker night in Harlem in two days." Jack stated and the newsies nodded.  
  
"Well we should be getting to bed. We's gotta carry the banner 'morrow mowning." Jack said as he headed up the stairs. Snipeshooter, Boots, and some other younger newsies followed. The older ones waited a while and then headed up the stairs.  
  
"Can ya teach me Mozart 'morrow?" Dally asked Blink as they were heading upstairs.  
  
"Sorry kid, Ise meeting up with Fancy tomorrow but real soon okay." She looked at him disappointed and shrugged.  
  
"I guess."  
  
"Come on and join me for a smoke on da roof." Blink said as he nudged her a little. She shrugged and followed him to the roof.  
  
"So.ya taking her ta da poker game?" Dally asked as they sat on the roof smoking their cigarettes.  
  
"Yea.I really like 'er ya know." He grinned at her.  
  
"You barely know her," she pointed out.  
  
"Yea but I'se got a good feeling bout 'er." He said to her starry eyed. He reached out for her and helped her up, and flicked his cigarette into the street below. They climbed through the window back to the lodging house. 


	4. Chapter Four

"Rise and Shine." Spot whispered into Star's ear as he pulled the covers from her face.  
  
"Leave me alone!" Star groaned  
  
"Sawry princess, I just cant. We have to get going to the distribution center and get some papes."  
  
"I aint a newsie, so let me go back to sleep."  
  
"Yer comin wid me!" Spot flipped the mattress making her fall out of bed.  
  
"You are so annoying!" Star complained as she walked into the washroom to get ready. All the Brooklyn newsies watched and smiled to themselves as they left the bunkroom to go to the distribution center.  
  
* * *  
  
LATER THAT DAY.  
  
"So what do you think Medda?"  
  
"I say you are real talented, Dally"  
  
"Blink taught me." Dally smiled proudly. "I'm learning to write me own music too."  
  
"That's really great." Medda replied  
  
"Well.I gotta meet the boys at Tibby's.so I'll come see you soon okay."  
  
"Okay, bye." Medda said as Dally walked away.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hey boys." Dally said as she walked in.  
  
"Hey Dally!" newsies called out.  
  
She sat down next to Blink who was sitting next to Fancy. "Hey Blink." Dally greeted.  
  
"Hey Dal." Blink smiled.  
  
"Hi Fancy" Dally said as she turned to her. Fancy just smiled back. Blink turned to Fancy and took her hand.  
  
"Please try to make it Fancy, for me." Blink pleaded with a puppy dog face. Fancy's heart sank and she gave in.  
  
"Okay I'll be there." Fancy replied "But I have to get going now, its getting late and my father will be furious." Blink nodded. "Would you like me to walk ya?"  
  
"Please." She smiled.  
  
Dally rolled her eyes and went to where Racetrack was winning Specs and Skittery' money in a game of poker.  
  
* * *  
  
Blink and Fancy stopped at the same corner as the night before.  
  
"Please let me walk you all the way home." Blink pleaded.  
  
"Okay but just to the door."  
  
Blink kissed her and she led the way.  
  
* * *  
  
"So uh.what brought ya to Brooklyn? I aint evah seen you before." Spot asked as he took a drag off his cigarette and looked into the dark gray sky from the roof.  
  
"I'm looking for my brother."  
  
Spot turned to look at her. She was laying down looking up at the stars but her gaze met his. "God she's beautiful." Spot thought as he watched the moon illuminate her face.She smiled at him.  
  
"I don't even know where to start." She suddenly said as she sat up. "I don't even know what he looks like." She turned her gaze away from his and looked over the city.  
  
"So how do you suppose to find him?" Spot asked.  
  
"I dunno. For all I know he probably even aint alive anymoah." She shrugged tears started to form in her eyes. "Well I'm a go to bed." She got up and started to climb down the roof. "Night spot." He nodded and continued smoking.  
  
* * *  
  
"Psst. Blink." Dally whispered. Blink moved over and she climbed into his bed.  
  
"I showed Medda my piano improvements. She says Ise got talent." She smiled  
  
"She's right." Blink smiled at her. "I'll show you some baroque art tomorrow if ya let me sleep." Blink said. "Okay, goodnight Blink." She said excitedly.  
  
"Night."  
  
Dally cuddled into the covers. "Hey Blink?"  
  
"What?" he said groggily.  
  
"What time tomorrow?"  
  
"Befoah the poker game, now go to sleep." Blink said impatiently.  
  
"Night." Dally smiled.  
  
* * *  
  
"Don't cry." Spot said as he sat on Star's bed. "Ya wanna talk in me room?" he asked.  
  
Star nodded. She wiped her face, got up and followed Spot into his room.  
  
He closed the door behind her and they sat on his bed.  
  
She suddenly threw herself in his arms. It took spot by surprise but when he snapped out of it he began to stroke her hair.  
  
"Its okay." He said sympathetically.  
  
"Spot."  
  
"Yea"  
  
"Tell me about you, your family, why you're heah." Spot frowned at the request but he didn't want to be rude. Not now. Not when she felt like she did.  
  
"My family?" he asked as he cleared his throat.  
  
"Yea"  
  
"Hmmm.I remember my mom being real poity. We had a big house. We were pretty wealthy. Uh, heah." he opened the top drawer of his dresser and took out a picture. He studied it for a second and then handed it to her. "That's me family."  
  
Star looked at it very closely. His mom was very beautiful and his dad was very handsome.Spot looked very adorable in his mother's arms. Spots brothers and sisters looked alike.  
  
"What happened to them?" she asked as she looked up at him. He looked very sad.  
  
"They died in a big fire.and my sister Fiona," he pointed at his younger sister, "She died in the orphanage long time ago."  
  
"I'm sawry." Star said wanting to get off the subject. She put the picture down and hugged him.  
  
"My mother died too." She stated. Spot looked down at her. "She had fever or sumptin, we really didn't know what exactly.my dad left us two years before she died. My brudder, the one I'm trying to find, he always thought she died of a broken heart and hated dad a lot for leaving.my oldest brudder, Strummer.he always thought it was fer the best, he said he'd always hurt her and had lovers on the side. He was glad he left. Anyways.we were put on da streets after that."  
  
"You know where your older brudder is?" Spot asked.  
  
"Yea, he's in Coney right now. This is the foist time I'se left his side.he didn't want me to come looking fer my odder brudder."  
  
"Why's that? How come all three of you aint together?"  
  
"Strummer. he didn't know how to take care of all of us.hell! He didn't even know how he was gonna take care of himself.he had Trey grow up too soon.too soon." Star said shaking her head. "He was just seven.he probably was terrified, iremember he cried that night." Tears started to fall down her cheeks. "He didn't want to be left.but Strummer told him he had to go his own way. He wouldn't have been able to provide fer the both of us and himself...when Trey would follow us, Strummer would turn around and push him away." Star looked at the floor, a lump had formed on her throat.  
  
"Aidi, Aidi, don't leave me." she remembered her little brother cry to her.  
  
She wiped her eyes. She yawned and soon fell asleep.  
  
Spot tucked her into bed and sat on a worn out couch that was near the bed and fell asleep. 


End file.
